


What's In Tim's Closet?

by Kalin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Feels, M/M, Shoes, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalin/pseuds/Kalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim peers around Jason's larger frame into his walk-in closet that Bruce so generously funded. Tim stifles a snort. Jason's finger is waving accusingly at Tim's pair of Heelies he wore freshman year of high school, before he had dropped out and before Dad's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In Tim's Closet?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going!

Jason is so done. He rubs the sleep from his eyes in disbelief. "Tiiiiimmmm?"  
Tim saunters (yes, saunters) into his bedroom, leaning against the doorway in his immaculate gray suit. "Hey, loser. You're awake."  
"Yes I am awake, smartass. Tim, what the fuck are those?" Jason points at something in Tim's closet. Tim inches closer, realizing that Jason has crazy eyes and it must be pretty darn serious for Jason to be looking that deranged without his Glock.   
Tim peers around Jason's larger frame into his walk-in closet that Bruce so generously funded. Tim stifles a snort. Jason's finger is waving accusingly at Tim's pair of Heelies he wore freshman year of high school, before he had dropped out and before Dad's death.  
"Jay, babe, those are Heelies. Kinda like rolleskates and shoes put together," Tim says with as much of a straight face as he can. Jason looks at him disbelivingly. Then squints.  
"Is this like the plaid? Tim. Do I need to be concerned? Do I need to call Alfred? I wouldn't wear those. Why do you have them?"  
Tim smiles lopsidedly at his boyfriend. "They were the last present I got from my dad," Tim says quietly, avoiding eye contact. He can feel Jason's guilt and pity without even looking. Tim swallows down the tears, muttering, "It's okay, Jayce. I'm just going to go to the office." Tim pecked a stunned Jason on the cheek, flouncing out the door before Jason could hold him and make him confront old, worn feelings. 

Jason watched Tim go, helplessly.


End file.
